1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure with a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as servers, may contain heavy electronic modules, such as power supplies and fan modules. The heavy electronic modules are secured in an enclosure of the electronic equipment. A handle may be rotatably mounted to the enclosure by a rotating shaft for conveniently moving the enclosure. However, when moving the enclosure, the handle often needs to be pulled out forcefully. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.